Forgiven and Forgotten
by Bunniix3
Summary: Because the past always seems to catch up to us and because sometime promises just can't be kept even if you are Nick Lucas. Romance Better than it seems


~ _Promise me that you will call me everyday~_

_~I promise~_

_~(smiling sadly) you better not forget me muffin man~_

_~(chuckling) now why would I do that~_

_~ (hugging) I going to miss you curly top~_

"Come on Veronica, put a smile on your face. It your first day at a brand new school and you look like I am taking you to a funeral" Your mom says frowning as you rolled your eyes and mutter "sure feels like one" "Ronny stop with the damn attitude. You were raised better" She says frowning at you from the mirror as she stops the car in front of the school. You let out a bitter laugh and say " raised? Hah! You and dad were too busy at each other throats to even notice me. So don't go on about how I was raised better because I wasn't" You grabbed your bag and mutter "goodbye" and got out the Mercedes that was one of the many possessions your mom manage to got out of the divorce. Just when you were about to close the door , your mom yells "don't! …don't slam the door!" . You give her a cold look and slam the door so hard, you wouldn't be so surprise it was off the hedges.

You stalk off as you hear the car drive away. "Bitch" You whisper as tears form in the corner of your eyes. You take in deep breath, as you erase any trace of tears as you go up the stairs. You know that it bad to curse the person who gave you life but god…it hurt so badly. You remember after it happen. You were at the top of the stairs. You were eleven but you were still so naïve. You remember hearing your father called your mother "a dirty whore" and "bitch" and it sting. You also remember the sound of him slapping her. You ran down stairs to try to stop him as you latch onto his waist saying "daddy stop". As he look down at you , you saw the coldness and you almost shiver. With that he shrove you to the floor, breaking your wrist. Mom cried but he silenced her with a slap and went to his room. "Mommy…why does he hate us?" You would always tell her as she tuck you in bed. "Sweetie…he doesn't hate you…he could never…he loves you. I love you too" and you would always fall asleep to the story of Cinderella. You thought that he did love you…but after time you just realize he was a drunk loser and he never cared about you…not one bit. With the divorce, you thought things would change…but it didn't….it seem like mom blame everything on you …the divorce and the abuse and after a while…you seem to think you was at fault too.

Sighing, you shake your head of such thoughts calling them nonsense. You wish the memories would disappear…you wish they were no longer there. But they would in your head…every time you slept. It was as clear as daylight. Biting on your bottom lip, you push your bangs put your face with no success for there they were again. The number 312 keep repeating in your head, for it is the number of your locker. Your mom made the school deliver all the school information to the house so there was no use in looking for a office, not that you would know where it was without asking for help. But you wouldn't ask for help, mom said it was degrading and you couldn't help but agreed with her.

You entered the hallway, as kids roam the hallway in such of their things. Frowning slightly, you go in search of your locker. You manage to find it beside a tall blonde guy. Somehow he looks familiar. You walk to your locker and let your bag fall to your side as you put in the combination. As you open it , the blonde turn to you finally taking in your presence and just as you noticed he was going to introduce himself, his face wrinkles and he asks "Ronny?" and finally you turn your head towards him and you give him a big smile as you hug him. "Van" You say as he gives you a big hug. " What are you doing here nighthawk ?" He asks. You knew Van Dyke since Junior high. He was one of your _close_ friends . He calls you nighthawk because you always went to sleep late. Then you both graduated. He went here and you went to a private school that was until you got expel. "I was at some private school for snobs and here I am now" You say, not wanting to dwell on your expulsion. He chuckles as you throw your bag in your look , retrieving out your binder, a pen , and your black berry. He puts his arm around your shoulders and says "let go get some breakfast and I show you around" "You better or I would have call you a insensitive caveman" you says laughing as you walk down the hallway.

Suddenly he yells "Stells?" and you are confused. You stopped in front of a brunette and a blond. The blond looks familiar. "Hey Tosh" the brunette says, giving him a one over and smiles at you. You smile as Van says "Hey Misa . Hi Stella. Ronny this is Misa and this is Stella. Guys, this is Veronica" He says, introducing one to the other. "Nice to meet you, I love your outfit. I am sure we going to get along fine." The blond uh you mean Stella says giving you a warm smile. You frown slightly as you recognize her. "I am Macy Misa. Blogger and Jonas fan club president" She says smiling. You give her a fake smile and was just about tell Van dyke about breakfast when a voice says "what are you doing here Tosh?" "oh he was just introducing us to his friend" Stella says, smiling. Biting your bottom lip. "Hi I am Kevin" A voice says as you continue staring at your boots. "I going to breakfast . Coming Tosh?" You ask, still not looking at either of them, anger fuming in your body. "Yeah…see you guys later" He says as you turn around to bump into someone. "sorry. I didn't see you" The last member of Jonas says and turns to his brother. You give him a cold stare and noticed Joe staring at you. He recognizes you and you send him a small smile as you walk off with Van Dyke.

* * *

**_First period: Music_**

The final bell rings and you are officially late to first period class and it Van Dyke's fault for bringing you to the gym to eat with his buddies and then throwing you over his shoulder as he repeatedly tried to scare you by running around the gym. Yeah , it was funny but it was even funny to see how he gravel to the gym teacher...ahh...good times. You quit singing after he left and had went on to dancing but then your mom decided then you need to get more credits and sing you up for music class. You knock on the door and everything becomes silent as the teachers exits for a few,leaving the class alone and warns them that if they try anything she will give them detention.

"I am Ms. Rosebury" she says as she smiles a toothy grin and you wonder if there is a person in the school missing teeth. You send her a small smile as you say "I am Veronica" "Nice to meet you. Please come in." She says entering the class, a paper airplane stopping in mid air. "I leave you guys for a minute and you guys are running a air force. Whoever threw these papers...pick it up" She says as she sends you a small smile addressing you to come in. You stepped in hesitant and go by her side. "Guys we have a new student...Welcome Veronica into out little club" She says , squealing "club" and you raised a eyebrow as you realized some of the students are looking weirdly at the teacher. "Anyway, you can sit beside Macy who is sitting behind Nick....raise your hand Misa" The teacher says but the girl is distract by staring at the back of said kid head. Rolling your eyes slightly, You don't care anymore. He didn't recognize you before and your sure Joe didn't spill the beans , liking the fact that Nick has some stupidity. Macy looks at you and says "You have this class too?" . You nodded as you notice that are the Lucas have this class. Frowning , you notice Joe glance over at you and you send him a cold glare which doesn't wavers him as he waves fanatically at you. Scrunching your nose, you begin your assignment.

**25 minutes later:**

You were already done writing the song, when you feel something hit you and you turn to Joe and hiss " what?" He smiles and says "Hi". You snapped your head back to the front not even noticing that Nick was staring at you from the corner of his eyes. "It looks like everyone done...who wants to go first?" Ms. Rosebury says as every one looks in the opposite direction. "Fine...I chose...Veronica" She says smiling at you. If she wasn't your teacher , you would have curse her out already. Standing up, you grab a guitar , biting your lip . You begin.

_All this time I was wasting hoping you would come around  
I've been giving out chances everytime and all you do is let me down  
And its taking me this long but baby I figured you out  
And you think it will be fine again but not this time around_

__

You don't have to call anymore  
I won't pick up the phone  
This is the last straw  
Don't want to hurt anymore  
And you can tell me that you're sorry  
But I won't believe you baby like I did before  
You're not sorry no more, no more, no

Lookin' so innocent  
I might believe you if I didn't know  
Could'a loved you all my life  
If you hadn't left me waiting in the cold  
And you got your share of secrets  
And I'm tired of being last to know  
And now you're asking me to listen  
Cuz its worked each time before

But you don't have to call anymore  
I won't pick up the phone  
This is the last straw  
Don't want to hurt anymore  
And you can tell me that you're sorry  
But I don't believe you baby like I did before  
You're not sorry no no no noo  
You're not sorry no no no noo

You had me calling for you honey  
And it never would've gone away no  
You use to shine so bright  
But I watched our love it fade

_So you don't have to call anymore  
I won't pick up the phone  
This is the last straw  
There's nothing left to beg for  
And you can tell me that you're sorry  
But I won't believe you baby like I did before_

You stop playing and everyone seem unfaze as Nick analyze you as you sat down. You seem empty when you exit the class and met up for Gym. You seem faded when you won a basketball game with Macy. You seem blank when you got a "A" on the chemistry quiz. You look gone when you were partner with Stella in Home economics and when you sat down a table down from the Jonas and with Van Dyke and his friends you look broken, because he didn't keep his promise and shattered your heart.

**_Author's note:_**

**Tell me if i should continue? Review and you got a cookie and a update :-)**


End file.
